Hokage Konohagakure
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Seorang Hokage bernama Uzumaki Naruto...seorang Gadis bernama Hinata...bagaimana kalau mereka dipertemukan antara seorang hokage dan seorang...  Bukan Romance...baja aja nanti Review ya...
1. Misi 1 Membunuh Hokage

**A/N : Arrrgghh….bukannya lanjutin Fic yang lama malah bikin yang baru….susah juga kalau otak terlalu kreatif, banyak ide tapi malas nulis….yang penting enjoy aja…terinspirasi dari komiknya Natsuna Kawase yang judulnya Star-Reading Prophet**

**PERINGATAN : Fic ini dari sudut pandang Hinata…. AU dan benar-benar OOC…Gaje dan lebay….anything you want to say, say it!**

**Oh iya, untuk Fic ini saya buat umurnya Hinata 17 tahun, sementara umurnya Naruto dan Sasuke 20 tahun.**

_Desa Konohagakure. Sebuah desa dimana hampir semua penduduknya bekerja sebagai shinobi. Desa yang damai yang dikelilingi oleh hutan dan pegunungan. Desa ini dipimpin oleh seorang Shinobi yang disebut dengan julukan Hokage. Pemimpin yang setiap perintahnya merupakan kekuatan absolut yang harus dipatuhi dan ditaati._

_Dan aku ada disini, untuk membunuh Hokage desa Konoha._

**Latifun Kanurilkomari**

_Presents_

" **HOKAGE KONOHAGAKURE"**

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Disinilah aku berada. Di sebuah desa yang bernama Konoha yang terlihat damai dan ramai penduduknya. Aku celingak-celinguk memandangi keramaian tersebut. Sejujurnya, aku bingung berada di keramaian seperti ini. Seumur hidupku selama 17 tahun kuhabiskan di lingkungan klanku- Klan Hyuuga.

Klan Hyuuga. Klanku yang disingkirkan keluar desa oleh Hokage terdahulu. Dahulu, klan kami- Klan Hyuuga hidup tenang di dalam desa Konoha. Akan tetapi pada suatu hari terjadi peperangan antar shinobi. Klan kami yang hanya terseret peperangan tersebut dituduh sebagai otak dari peperangan tersebut. Tanpa bukti, tanpa saksi, atas perintah hokage waktu itu, mereka menyingkirkan Klan Hyuuga dari desa Konoha. Menjadikan nama klan kami tercemar dan dicemooh oleh klan-klan lain. Setelah kami diusir dari desa, hidup klan kami berada dalam kesulitan. Negara-negara lain terus menyerang klan kami dan berusaha mendapatkan kekuatan klan kami- Byakugan. Sejak saat itu, anggota klan kami banyak yang terbunuh karena mempertahankan diri dari serangan shinobi lain. Semua ini terjadi karena Hokage desa Konoha. Jika saja saat itu mereka mau mendengarkan alasan kami, tentu klan Hyuuga tidak perlu menderita begini.

"Kau tersesat?"

Aku tersentak. Seorang shinobi yang kelihatannya ramah memegang pundakku. Rupanya aku melamun di tengah jalan.

"E…Ano…Kantor Hokage dimana ya?" tanyaku.

"Oh, Kantor Hokage ada di sana. Jalan terus saja." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang dilatarbelakangi pegunungan yang terpahat lima buah wajah.

"Ah…terima kasih." Aku menunduk. Shinobi tersebut tersenyum kemudian menghilang.

Aku meneruskan langkahku ke bangunan tersebut. Berusaha bersikap santai tapi juga jangan terlihat mencurigakan. Jangan sampai aku bengong lagi di jalan. Terlalu mencurigakan. Aku terus melangkah dan melangkah. Akhirnya sampai juga di bangunan yang ditunjukkan oleh shinobi sebelumnya. Aku melangkah menuju resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang Kunoichi berwajah ramah tersenyum padaku.

"Ano…saya ingin bertemu dengan Hokage-sama," ucapku pelan tapi pasti.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?" kunoichi itu bertanya lagi.

"Hinata," jawabku.

"Ah benar, nama anda memang tercantum akan menemui Hokage-sama hari ini," ujarnya sambil melihat daftar nama.

"Silahkan duduk, saya akan memberitahu seseorang bahwa anda telah datang," ujarnya ramah sambil menunjuk sederetan kursi untuk menunggu.

Aku tersenyum kemudian melangkah menuju deretan kursi tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Pemuda tersebut berbicara sebentar dengan gadis resepsionis tersebut. Mereka berbicara pelan dan kemudian melihat kearahku. Setelah itu gadis resepsionis tersebut menunduk hormat dan pemuda tersebut melangkah mendekatiku.

"Nona Hinata?" tanyanya pelan kearahku. Aku mengangguk tersenyum.

"Silahkan ikut saya,"

Aku berjalan diam di belakang pemuda tersebut. Beberapa menit kami berjalan sambil diam sehingga akhirnya pemuda tersebut berbicara.

"Nama saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kepala Departemen Pertahanan dan Keamanan Nasional. Saya penanggung jawab keselamatan Hokage," jelasnya sambil menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Hinata," ujarku sambil menunduk hormat. Aku lihat ia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Saya sudah dengar dari Hokage-sama, katanya anda akan tinggal di Konoha untuk waktu yang lama karena anda akan belajar ilmu pengobatan," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

Yah, sebenarnya alasan belajar ilmu pengobatan itu bohongan saja sih. Karena misiku yang sebenarnya adalah untuk membunuh Hokage. Untuk menuntaskan dendam klan Hyuuga kalau kau ingin alasan yang lebih jelas.

"Yah, sebenarnya selain penanggung jawab keselamatan Hokage-sama, saya juga asisten beliau, karena itulah saya tahu sedikit mengenai anda, Nona Hinata," lanjutnya sambil terus berjalan.

Ya ampun, ternyata pemuda ini juga asisten Hokage? Ternyata ia memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi dan sepertinya kemampuan Shinobinya cukup hebat. Aku agak ragu bisa membunuh Hokage apabila asistennya kelihatan hebat begini.

"Hokage-sama sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan anda. Anda dapat tinggal di asrama selama anda menuntut ilmu di sini. Beliau juga sudah menyiapkan guru terbaik agar anda dapat belajar ilmu pengobatan dengan tekun," jelasnya lagi. Mendadak Sasuke berhenti, aku juga menghentikan langkahku.

"Nah, kita sudah di kantor Hokage, silahkan anda masuk dan menemuinya," ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh ramah kearahku.

"Bukankah ini terlalu mendadak?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hokage-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya meyakinkan.

Sasuke membukakan pintu dan membiarkan aku melangkah masuk sementara dia sendiri tetap berdiri di depan pintu. Aku melangkah masuk sementara Sasuke tetap di posisinya- di depan pintu. Ruangan itu luas dengan jendela yang besar. Terdapat meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas-di belakang meja ada jendela. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali aku dan Sasuke yang tetap berada di depan pintu.

"Ah…mohon maaf, mungkin Hokage-sama….," ucapannya terpotong. Seorang pemuda meloncat masuk dari jendela menuju ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah dan memakai pakaian shinobi biasa.

Pemuda itu agak kaget ketika meloncat masuk dari jendela, mungkin ia tak menyangka akan ada orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Aku sweatdrop melihat kejadian tersebut. Kenapa harus masuk dari jendela kalau ada pintu?

Pemuda tersebut melihat sebentar kearahku dan kemudian memandang kearah Sasuke yang ada di belakangku.

"Ah, tentu kau Hinata, gadis yang akan belajar ilmu pengobatan itu kan?" cengirnya dengan ceria.

_**Aku tersenyum kemudian menunduk hormat…**_

"Salam kenal Hokage-sama, nama saya Hinata…,"

_**Dan…**_

_**Selamat Tinggal…**_

Aku berlari menyerang pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sebuah kunai tergenggam di genggamanku. Saat aku akan mengayunkan kunaiku, Hokage itu mengayunkan tangannya sehingga melepaskan kunai dari genggamanku. Seseorang menahanku dari belakang sehingga aku tak bisa melangkah maju untuk menyerang. Aku bisa memastikan, pasti pemuda Uchiha itu yang menahanku.

"Wah…wah, baru kenalan tapi sudah berusaha untuk membunuh rupanya," ujar Hokage itu sambil tersenyum serius.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terlalu kuat untukku meloloskan diri. Aku akhirnya diam, tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Bunuh saja aku," ucapku pelan dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu agak kaget.

"Lho…memangnya kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

Aku membuang muka, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Hokage tersebut.

"Karena aku sudah berusaha untuk membunuhmu. Akan tetapi aku gagal. Karena itu wajarkan jika aku dibunuh," ucapku tegas tapi bernada pasrah.

"Lho…memangnya ada ya peraturan kayak begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

Aku tak dapat menahan perasaanku.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Memang itulah takdirku. Membunuh atau dibunuh! Aku gagal membunuhmu karena itulah takdirku akan menjadi terbunuh olehmu!" teriakku sebal.

Pemuda Hokage tersebut agak kaget, tapi perlahan-lahan wajahnya melunak dan tertawa geli. "Begini nona, seorang pembunuh tidak akan pernah berkata seperti itu lho," ujarnya ramah.

Aku tertegun. Ya, jika seorang pembunuh mungkin tidak akan bilang begitu, masalahnya aku bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Sebenarnya aku tak mau membunuh Hokage. Tapi aku juga tidak mau dibunuh oleh klanku. Hanya karena aku adalah seorang Hyuuga yang lemah, para tetua Klan Hyuuga mengukumku untuk melaksanakan misi pembunuhan ini. Hanya itu saja.

"Sepertinya gadis ini tipe yang pasrah sama nasib ya?" ujarnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk sementara aku diam.

"Baiklah begini saja, bekerjalah sebagai asisten kami," tunjuknya. Aku kaget campur bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Takdirku membunuh atau terbunuh, tak ada yang lain. Aku tak bisa membunuhmu karena itu kaulah yang harus membunuhku!" ujarku keras kepala.

Hokage itu nyengir ceria. "Begini ya Nona Hinata, di sini aku adalah Hokage. Kalau aku mau membunuhmu, itu masalah yang gampang. Tapi, aku mau kamu bekerja sebagai asisten kami jadi kamu harus menurut dan tidak boleh membantah. Paham?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam bingung dan kaget.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa begitu. Mentang-mentang Hokage kau main perintah saja!" debatku.

"Justru, karena aku Hokage makanya aku bisa main perintah," ucapnya santai sambil kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Lagipula, kita kan memang sedang butuh asisten, benar kan Sasuke?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk setuju.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Istilahnya, _speechless_.

"Anggap saja, kau bekerja sebagai asisten kami sebagai hukuman karena berusaha membunuh Hokage-sama," ungkap Sasuke yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Hokage tersebut.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung.

"Nah perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage desa Konohagakure. Sementara dia Uchiha Sasuke, asistenku sekaligus Kepala Departemen Pertahanan dan Keamanan Nasional," ujarnya, "Kemudian, kau adalah Hinata yang mulai hari ini bekerja sebagai asisten kami berdua," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam bingung.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Hinata-chan," ujarnya ceria.

**A/N : Bagaimana? Menarikkah? Atau membosankan? Tolong Review ya….^_^**


	2. Misi 2 Menjadi Asisten

**A/N : Langsung bikin chapter dua…..entah kenapa lagi rajin….**

**Latifun Kanurilkomari**

_Presents_

" **HOKAGE KONOHAGAKURE"**

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Mulai hari ini, dimulailah pekerjaanku sebagai asisten Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san. Macam-macam saja pekerjaan yang **HARUS** aku lakukan sebagai asisten. Mulai dari membantu surat-menyurat hingga membantu memperbaiki atap yang rusak(?). Aku sampai bingung. Apa benar ini pekerjaan sebagai asisten?

"Hinata-chan, tolong sortir surat-surat ini," seru Naruto sambil menunjuk gunungan dokumen setinggi satu meter.

"Baik," seruku.

"Hinata-chan, tolong cek alamat surat-surat ini,"

"Baik"

"Hinata-chan, tolong kirimkan surat ini ke bagian Humas,"

"Baik,"

"Hinata-chan, tolong susun dokumen-dokumen ini,"

"Baik,"

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya….

Aku capek sekali. Semenjak peristiwa percobaan pembunuhan Hokage tadi hingga sekarang aku terus bekerja tanpa henti. Mengerjakan inilah, mengerjakan itulah, sortir suratlah, intinya aku berlari-lari kemana-mana tanpa henti untuk mengerjakan tugasku sebagai asisten yang dipaksakan oleh Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san.

"Hinata-chan, pergilah ke kantin kemudian beri salam pada mereka, kemudian ambillah makan malam kita yang telah disediakan oleh mereka," perintahnya untuk-entah-yang-ke-berapa-kali.

"Baik," seruku bingung. Memangnya sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam? Setelah aku keluar dari ruangan Hokage aku baru sadar ternyata hari telah malam. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Aku berlari ke kantin dan memberi salam pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Bibi penjaga kantin tersebut sangat ramah dan beliau menyerahkan kotak makanan yang besar kepadaku. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan, hati-hati supaya tidak jatuh.

"Saya bawa makanannya," seruku begitu memasuki ruangan Hokage.

"Waah, makanan," seru Naruto-san riang dan mulai berjalan ke meja lain yang kosong. Aku mengeluarkan isi makanan dari kotak makanan, menyusunnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto-san. Naruto-san memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Setelah itu aku menyusun makanan untuk diriku dan berjalan untuk makan di meja yang sama dengan Naruto-san.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaanmu ya?" Tanya Naruto-san ditengah makannya. Aku menghentikan makanku sebentar.

"Tidak juga, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai," ujarku sambil memperhatikan pekerjaanku yang terhenti.

"Terima kasih makanannya," serunya semangat tiba-tiba. Makannya cepat sekali, aku jadi kaget.

"Karena itulah, daripada kamu memintaku untuk membunuhmu karena telah gagal membunuhku, bukankah lebih baik kau bekerja saja disini. Di sini kami selalu membutuhkan seseorang yang mau bekerja," jelasnya ramah. Aku diam saja mendengarnya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo ulurkan tanganmu,"ujarnya lembut. Aku bingung tapi kuulurkan juga tanganku. Kemudian sebuah kue terjatuh ke tanganku. Sebuah kue manju.

"Itu adalah hadiah bagimu karena telah bekerja keras hari ini," jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Awalnya aku bingung, tapi setelah itu tersenyum. Aku belum pernah mendapat hadiah atas kerja yang telah kulakukan selama ini.

"Nah, makanlah tapi jangan cepat-cepat, tidak baik untuk tubuhmu," nasehatnya, "kemudian nanti bereskan kotak makanan itu setelah itu pulanglah, pekerjaanmu diselesaikan besok saja," perintahnya.

"Apa anda mau pergi bekerja lagi?"

"Yaah begitulah, aku mau meronda ke seluruh desa Konoha. Sebagai Hokage aku benar-benar sibuk," jelasnya bangga sambil mengenakan jubah Hokagenya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati pulangnya ya," lanjutnya kemudian melesat keluar ruangan melalui jendela.

Aku tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan lagi makanku yang masih tersisa. Setelah itu, aku membereskan kotak makanan dan kemudian mengantarnya lagi menuju kantin. Setelah mengantarkan kotak makanan, aku kembali menuju ruangan Hokage dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku beristirahat sebentar. Kupandangi kue yang diberikan oleh Naruto-san. Tak lama aku mulai memakan kue manju itu.

"Rasanya enak,"

Aku memandangi kue manju itu. Sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang memberiku hadiah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku. Kuhabiskan kue tersebut kemudian pulang menuju asramaku. Bersiap-siap untuk memulai pekerjaan di esok hari.

Sama seperti hari kemarin. Sama seperti hari kemarinnya kemarin. Sama seperti hari kemarin lusa. Tak terasa sudah empat hari aku menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja sebagai asisten dari Naruto-san sang Hokage Konohagakure dan Sasuke-san sang Ketua Keamanan Nasional. Bedanya, jika Sasuke-san menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu, pekerjaan tersebut masih dikategorikan normal. Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan normal? Karena tugasku paling hanya berkisar surat dan administrasi.

Akan tetapi, beda lagi dengan Naruto-san. Pekerjaan yang ia berikan kepadaku sangat merepotkan hingga tergolong aneh. Tugas paling mudah yang ia suruh biasanya menyortir surat yang tingginya sudah 2 meter dan yang paling aneh menurutku adalah tugas menyiram seluruh tanaman di lingkungan kantor Hokage. Pekerjaan yang aneh bukan?

Tapi, walaupun pekerjaan tersebut aneh, entah kenapa aku merasa senang melakukannya. Sudah seminggu aku bekerja sebagai asisten Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san dan aku semakin menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai asisten mereka berdua. Selama seminggu aku bekerja untuk mereka dan setiap harinya Naruto-san selalu memberiku kue di akhir pekerjaan ku.

"Hinata, kau masih disini?"

Aku menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan melihat Sasuke-san memasuki kantor Hokage sambil membawa setumpuk berkas. Aku yang sedang asyik menyusun buku menghentikan pekerjaanku sejenak.

"Iya, Sasuke-san sendiri belum pulang?" tanyaku,

"Yah, kalau Aku dan Naruto memang suka lembur sih," ujarnya sambil meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya ke meja Naruto-san.

"Ah…Naruto-san sedang ada perlu diluar," ujarku,

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, berkas ini untuk besok kok," responnya,

"Ano….Sasuke-san belum makan malam kan? Biar saya siapkan," Aku mulai menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke-san.

Aku mengambil kotak makan yang sudah kusiapkan dan mulai menyusun makanan tersebut. Sasuke-san duduk menunggu di meja yang biasa aku dan Naruto-san gunakan untuk makan. Tak lama kemudian, aku mulai menyajikan makanan yang masih hangat tersebut kepada Sasuke-san.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya ketika aku menyodorkan makanan tersebut.

Sasuke-san mulai makan. Berbeda dengan Naruto-san yang makan dengan sangat lahap dan cepat, cara makan Sasuke-san begitu tenang dan anggun. Aku memulai kembali pekerjaan yang terhenti sejenak, menyusun buku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tugas-tugasmu?" Tanya Sasuke-san di sela makannya.

"Tidak juga, Naruto-san selalu memberi saya tugas yang berbeda-beda tiap harinya, lalu banyak juga pekerjaan tersebut yang belum selesai saya kerjakan," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kau mendapatkan kue itu dari Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke-san tiba-tiba

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepadanya dan kepada kue yang kuletakkkan di meja tersebut. Kali ini kue yang diberi oleh Naruto-kun adalah kue Anpan.

"Iya, setiap hari setelah selesai bekerja Naruto-san selalu memberiku kue," jawabku senang,

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit makannya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba bertanya kepada Naruto, kenapa ia memberikan kue-kue tersebut padamu?" sarannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benar juga pikirku. Kenapa Naruto-san selalu memberiku kue setelah aku selesai bekerja?

"Yah, kau boleh bertanya padanya besok," ujar Sasuke-san sambil menuang teh hangat ke gelas.

"Ini," ia menyodorkan segelas teh tersebut, "Hadiah untukmu yang telas bekerja keras selama empat hari ini," ujarnya tersenyum ramah.

Aku menerima teh yang ditawarkannya tersebut dan meminumnya. Hangat. Aku merasa senang bisa bekerja di sini bersama mereka berdua.

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku juga melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi sekarang aku melakukan semua pekerjaan tersebut dengan senang hati. Aku merasa senang bisa berada di tempat ini walau aku harus melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan. Akan tetapi semua pekerjaan itu merupakan sebuah pertanda bagiku bahwa aku masih diizinkan untuk tinggal di Desa Konoha ini. Aku ingin berguna bagi Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, kebetulan…" panggil Naruto dari ruangan lain ketika aku sedang berjalan untuk mengantarkan berkas.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya,

"Hari ini aku sedang sibuk, mungkin baru kembali ke kantorku malam sekali, sebelum aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lebih baik aku kasih sekarang," ujarnya panjang lebar sambil memberikan Kue Dorayaki untukku.

Aku terdiam setelah menerima kue tersebut. Tapi aku juga merasa senang.

"Ano…kenapa Naruto-san selalu memberiku kue?" tanyaku penasaran,

"Hee….kau tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto-san kaget,

"Tidak…saya suka kok," jawabku,

"Syukurlah, sebab dulu waktu pertama kali aku memberimu kue kau terlihat kaget tapi juga merasa senang," Naruto merasa lega

"Aku memberimu kue karena beberapa hari ini kita telah bekerja dan sibuk bersama-sama, karena itulah sebagai tanda terima kasihku aku ingin memberimu kue tersebut. Pokoknya, setelah kau melakukan semua tugasmu, aku akan memberimu hadiah berupa kue-kue tersebut, tidak apa-apa kan?" jelasnya ceria.

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Hatiku merasa senang. Itu berarti aku benar-benar diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di desa ini. Padahal sebelumnya aku berusaha membunuh Naruto-san.

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum bahagia.

Malam sudah larut, tapi aku masih melakukan pekerjaanku di kantor Naruto-san. Masih banyak pekerjaanku yang belum tuntas padahal malam sudah larut. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul 9 malam. Akan tetapi perasaanku yang ingin merasa berguna bagi Naruto-san membuatku untuk menunda kepulanganku dan berusaha untuk menuntaskan pekerjaanku. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu setengah 10 malam ketika akhirnya aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan Naruto-san kembali ke kantornya.

"Lho…Hinata-chan masih disini, sekarang sudah malam lho!" tegur Naruto-san sambil memperhatikan jam dinding.

"Ah…Naruto san sudah kembali?" ujarku gugup,

"Hayo….kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanyanya galak,

"Habis….pekerjaan saya tadi belum selesai," ujarku membela diri, "tapi sekarang sudah selesai kok," tambahku cepat-cepat.

Naruto-san hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum padaku. Ia duduk ke mejanya dan mulai mengerjakan berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Aku menghampirinya dan memberikan segelas teh hangat kepadanya. Naruto tampak terkejut menerima teh tersebut.

"Hei…tumben kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kusuruh," ujar Naruto-san terkejut, aku jadi panik.

"Apa saya tidak boleh melakukannya?" ujarku panik,

"Tidak, itu berarti bagus, kau mempunyai kemauan untuk hidup dan melakukan apa yang kau suka," ujarnya senang, aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"Terima kasih, saya pulang dulu," ujarku sambil pamit pulang.

Setelah beberapa saat, ketika Naruto telah memastikan bahwa langkah Hinata telah menjauh, ia mulai meminum teh yang telah dihidangkan oleh Hinata.

"Enak, aku pernah meminumnya 12 tahun yang lalu, ini adalah teh khusus racikan keluarga Hyuuga. Sekarang ini di Konoha tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa membuat teh seenak ini," gumamnya pelan.

"Besok, suruhlah ia membuatkan teh untuk tamu kita, pasti akan seru jadinya," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke muncul dari balik bayangan, "Baik, Hokage-sama," responnya dan kemudian kembali menghilang dalam bayangan tersebut.

Hari ini aku medapatkan tugas yang sangat penting dari Sasuke-san. Hari ini Naruto-san akan kedatangan seseorang dari negeri lain dan aku diperintahkan untuk membuat teh dan menghidangkannya kepada mereka. Mungkin bagi orang lain tugas ini terlihat sangat remeh, tapi bagiku ini berarti aku bisa berguna bagi Naruto-san dan juga Sasuke-san.

Teh yang kubuat sudah siap, aku mendorong kereta hidangan ke ruangan tamu dimana Naruto-san sedang menyambut tamu tersebut. Begitu tiba aku mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, setelah Naruto-san mempersilahkan aku pun membuka pintu tersebut dan mendorong kereta hidangan ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, memang tadi kau bilang kau ingin mempelajari sistem akademik yang diberlakukan di negara ini, tapi sebenarnya kau ingin tahu nasib dari mata-mata yang kau kirimkan kan?" ujar Naruto-san kepada tamunya tersebut. Aku menghentikan teh yang sedang kusiapkan dan mulai memandangi Naruto-san dan tamu tersebut.

**DEG!**

Badanku gemetar ketakutan. Tamu yang sedang bersama Naruto-san adalah Hyuuga Neji-nii, saudaraku yang melakukan Ninjutsu kepadaku agar aku tak membicarakan mengenai Klan Hyuuga jika misiku berjalan gagal.

"Kau memang tidak cocok menjadi seorang pembunuh, Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto-san kepadaku.

"Kau bermaksud mengetahui keadaan Hinata-chan mengenai misinya kan? Dan kau akan langsung membunuhnya jika kau telah memastikan bahwa ia memang gagal dalam misinya," lanjut Naruto-san kepada Neji-nii.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku adalah utusan dari negara sekutu Konohagakure, Sunagakure," elak Neji.

"Pada hari pertama Hinata berada disini, ia langsung mencoba membunuhku, Hokage Konoha ini. Akan tetapi karena ia gagal dalam misinya maka ninjutsu yang ditanamkan dalam dirinya membuat Hinata tidak dapat berbicara mengenai kelompok yang mengutus dirinya untuk membunuhku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, segala macam perasaan bercampur dalam benakku. Takut, bingung, sedih. Tak kusangka ternyata Naruto-san sudah tahu sejauh ini.

"Menurut peraturan negara Konoha, siapapun yang berusaha membunuh Hokage akan dihukum dengan hukuman yang berat. Karena itulah, kami akan menghukum Hinata dengan hukuman yang berat sesuai dengan peraturan negeri ini," jelas Naruto-san panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa jatuh terduduk, terlalu lemas untuk menyadari semua ini.

"Sasuke, bawa Hinata!" perintah Naruto,

"Baik!" ujar Sasuke.

Aku hanya terdiam dan pasrah saja ketika Sasuke-san membawaku keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku memang menunggu seseorang yang dapat berbicara ketimbang Hinata yang tak dapat berbicara mengenai kelompok kalian," ujar Naruto kepada Neji.

"Kalian adalah….Klan Hyuuga kan?" tembak Naruto, Neji hanya diam dan tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto menembakkan kunai kepada Neji, akan tetapi begitu kunai-kunai tersebut mengenai tubuh Neji, sosok neji langsung meledak dan mengeluarkan asap putih.

"Cih….Kagebunshin," decak Naruto geram.

"Tunggulah disini hingga Hokage-sama datang!" perintah Sasuke.

Aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Masih lemas dengan semua kejadian yang kualami. Sasuke-san meninggalkanku di sebuah ruangan yang kecil dan sederhana. Terdapat tempat tidur, satu buah laci dan satu buah lemari. Jendelanya pun berteralis. Apakah ini ruangan penjara?

Ruangan ini memang mengejutkan, akan tetapi yang paling mengejutkan bagiku adalah semua kata-kata Naruto-san tadi. Ia telah mengetahui tentang diriku hingga sejauh itu. Bahkan ia mengetahui bahwa sebuah ninjutsu ditanamkan padaku agar aku tak dapat membicarakan Klan Hyuuga.

Aku mulai menangis.

Apakah aku telah ditipu? Dulu Naruto-san pernah bilang bahwa aku sangat berguna. Apakah maksudnya aku berguna sebagai seorang sandera?

Padahal selama ini, aku selalu berusaha agar aku dapat berguna bagi Naruto-san, tapi tak kusangka bahwa selama ini aku hanya dijebak.

Apa selama ini aku hanya dimanfaatkan agar aku bisa bekerja sebagai asisten mereka?

Apakah aku yang menjadi asisten mereka juga sebuah kebohongan?

Aku masih menangis.

Rasanya sedih sekaligus sakit. Orang yang kau percayai ternyata berbohong padamu.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Naruto-san tadi mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghukumku karena aku berusaha membunuhnya dulu. Apakah sekarang ia akan menghukumku?

Aku mengambil kunai yang terselip di balik lipatan lengan bajuku.

Jika memang harus dihukum, biarlah aku menghukum diriku sendiri.

Jika tidak melakukan ini, aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan Naruto-san.

Hanya dengan kematianlah, aku bisa menebus kesalahanku.

Aku menutup mataku dan mulai memposisikan kunai tersebut di pergelangan tanganku.

**Syaaaat**

**Tes Tes Tes**

Aku membuka mataku dan merasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Selain itu, tangan orang tersebut melindungi pergelangan tanganku sehingga punggung tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" geram Naruto dengan emosi, aku tergagap.

Naruto-san langsung merebut kunai dari tanganku dan menyimpan kunai tersebut jauh dari jangkauan tanganku.

"Dengar Hinata, aku sudah menetapkan hukuman bagimu. Kau tidak akan mati di sini, kau akan terus hidup dan bekerja sebagai asisten bagiku," ujarnya tegas tapi lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Aku terdiam. Masih belum mengerti situasi yang kuhadapi. Naruto-san tersenyum lembut.

"Cih…aku pikir kau sudah tidak ada niatan untuk bunuh diri, ternyata kau masih mencari kesempatan," ujar Naruto-san kecewa sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari.

Naruto-san mengambil gulungan perban yang ada di dalam lemari dan kemudian mulai membalut luka di punggung tangannya.

"Kalau kau mau bunuh diri tolong jangan di kamarku," ujar Naruto-san sambil membalut lukanya.

Aku bingung dan mulai memperhatikan sekeliling kamar.

"Ini kamar Naruto-san? Kamar yang seperti penjara ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Penjara? Ah, maksudmu jendela? Apa boleh buat, aku ini kan Hokage banyak yang mau membunuhku, jadinya aku melakukan ini untuk menjaga keamanan diriku sendiri," jelasnya.

Aku masih bingung tapi lebih memilih diam. Naruto-san duduk di depanku sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Aku memang seorang Hokage, banyak orang yang menyukaiku tapi banyak juga yang mau membunuhku.," ujarnya tenang.

"Karena itulah, aku ditunjuk untuk jadi ketua pelindung keamananmu kan?" ujar Sasuke-san dari belakangku. Entah sejak kapan ia ada di ruangan ini.

"Yah begitulah, aku berhutang banyak padamu," cengir Naruto.

"Karena itu, jangan selalu merepotkanku!" tegas Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran dari Naruto.

Aku masih terdiam. Perasaanku masih tak menentu. Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san memperhatikanku dengan heran.

"Apakah….saya berguna disini?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ah..maksudmu sebagai asistenku? Ya, kau sangat berguna kok," jawab Naruto-san.

"Apakah…saya boleh terus tinggal disini?" tanyaku pelan dan takut-takut.

"Tentu saja kau boleh terus tinggal disini," ujarnya dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah lagi.

Aku langsung tersenyum senang. Hatiku menjadi lebih lega. Aku dibutuhkan disini dan perasaan itu membuatku bahagia. Aku ingin merasa berguna bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau sangat berguna sebagai asistenku," ujar Naruto-san bangga,

"Dia **BUKAN** asisten**MU** saja, tapi asisten **KITA**," koreksi Sasuke-san, aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Saya berjanji akan berguna bagi kalian berdua," ujarku mantap.

Naruto-san terkekeh dan Sasuke-san tersenyum melihatku.

"Hahaha…..kau seperti melamarku saja, aku jadi malu," ujar Naruto-san.

"Hmm, berusahalah!" ujar Sasuke-san.

Aku tersenyum senang. Aku ingin berguna bagi mereka berdua.

**A/N : Panjang sekali chapter ini…..Review ya?**


End file.
